Galaxy Wars - Aura Guardian
by ShadowMann
Summary: One year after his adventures with Iris and Cilan, Ash spends his time at home. But, his life soon changes forever when two events occur. Ash is then pulled out of his world and thrown into another world he never thought or expected to exist, thrust into a whole new adventure where he will come across new foes, new friends, and possibly even love.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey everybody, this is _**ShadowMann**_. This is my very first story I ever write for FanFiction. I was inspired by **Sandstone** to do a Pokémon/Final Fantasy X crossover story after reading his **Frozen Wind**. So, please give him some credit. Enjoy the first chapter of Galaxy Wars - Aura Guardian and if the first chapter sucks, don't blame me because I am a newbie to this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix. So, please don't sue me because I am a big fan of both Pokémon and Final Fantasy.

**Rated:** T

_"Ash's Untold Story Begins."_  
—_Aura Guardian_ Tagline

_"The world lies on the brink of destruction. Only a select few may be able to save it."_  
—_Final Fantasy X_ Tagline

**Summary: **In ages past, the world of Spira experienced a golden age of perfection, brought about by an advanced civilization through the use of wondrous machinery called Machina.

However, around one thousand years before the present day, a colossal menace known only as "Sin" appeared and sundered all before it. Though a line of summoners have since brought "Sin" low many times, it inevitably returns in an unending cycle of destruction. In the face of this ever-pervasive threat, the people of Spira flocked to the teachings of Yevon, which tells that "Sin" is a punishment to those who relied overly on Machina.

Tidus is a young Blitzball star that mysteriously finds himself in Spira after his home city of Zanarkand is destroyed by "Sin" one thousand years in the past. Believing "Sin" to be the key to returning home, Tidus joins a young summoner named Yuna on her pilgrimage to destroy "Sin" and bring about the Calm.

One year after his adventures with Iris and Cilan, Ash Ketchum is a young Pokémon trainer who mysteriously ends up on Spira after his home; the Pokémon World, was destroyed by an unknown force. Believing he still can find a way to go back home, Ash joins a young summoner named Yuna on her pilgrimage to aid in defeating "Sin" and bring in the Calm.

___"_..._"_ - Narrating.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

(**Location—Unknown**)

_(Play FFX theme: To Zanarkand)_

Dusk has arrived.

As a yellow sunset begins to show in the horizon, there was stillness as the sun begins to slowly cast away its rays from the land below.

The scenery of the entire land is a dry and rocky wasteland. The only thing that was in sight of the area were a large pile of rubble that shows the land was once a metropolis; mountains of debris were scattered around, small orbs of light were floating above the ruins, and the shattered remains of the vast metropolis was surrounded by a sea of murky water.

If the metropolis was not in ruins as it was right now, it would have been beautiful to see a big city all lit up at night that people can look at with a wonderful sight while feeling or seeing happiness, peace, hope, and joy… but no one is able to do that this time, if not, not anymore.

A place like this now only brought sorrow and it was so dense that it seemed to fill the air as well. It was so strong that it seemed to drain anybody's heart into dejection. It was nearly impossible to escape it's grip, facing it's sadness and grief was inevitable, and there was no hope of avoiding it.

Not far across from the center of the ruins, three weapons were thrust dutifully into the ground in one pile; a long sword, a rod, and a single large ball.

_(scene changes)_

A little away to the right of the stacked weapons was a group consisting of seven humans and one blue-furred, lion-like humanoid creature were sitting, solemnly, and huddled into a circular formation with a small campfire in the very center of their circle.

Among the 7 humans in the group was a certain and familiar raven-haired young Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town of the Pokémon World. Who is he? Well, he is none other than one of everybody's favorite heroes; Ashton Gohta Ketchum or similarly known as Ash Ketchum.

Why is Ash here and not on his world you ask? Well… it's very difficult to explain at this point. It was impossible for Ash to believe at first, but sooner than later, he finds out that it's not a dream; it is real as it could ever be.

Ash is currently sitting down with a group he has traveled with for a while. He has his legs crossed, resting his elbows in his lap, and his arms crossed. Ash is also seemed to feel depressed and troubled by his thoughts.

Words were not spoken as Ash and the others were unable to talk because they were not sure about what to say.

The only thing that can be heard at this moment was the wind's passing breeze and the burning flames of the campfire, neither of them didn't help lighten up the silence. Everybody either stared at the fire or simply at the ground while Ash was the only one to be staring up at the floating orbs of light high above the ruins.

* * *

Suddenly, another certain young man with dirty dishevelled blond hair without so much of a word pushes himself to his feet. When Ash heard him shuffle his feet before standing up, he takes his eyes off the floating orbs and looks over at him to see what he was doing.

The blond haired man begins to walk away from the group, not before he walks beside up to a woman with shoulder-length brunette hair; who looks up at him and made a small smile. He then softly lays his right gloved hand on her right shoulder.

_(scene changes)_

As the blond haired man rested his hand on the brunette haired woman's shoulder for a moment, she slowly nods while closing her eyes and keeping a small smile on her face. At this point, Ash could feel nothing but feeling sorry for them. Ash knew it wasn't right for him to get involved because it was none of his business, but he couldn't help it when it comes to feeling sorry for other people.

Besides, what kind of a man would Ash be if he didn't have a heart to care for other people?

Anybody who knew Ash would know that he is a good, kind, and caring young man, but sometimes he remembered learning some lesson before; unless he didn't want other people's problems to become his own, it's probably the best that he doesn't get involve and minded his own business.

So, Ash quickly tries to not show his feelings and keep them to himself because he thought it was for the best to not spoil the silence or the moment, if it mattered to them anyway.

The blond haired man then lets go of brunette haired woman's shoulder. As he walks away from the group, the brunette haired woman reopens her eyes, the look on her face changes and the small smile fades away while she turned her head to the other side to watch him walk away out of the corner of her eye until he was out of sight.

She was trying to hide it, but she was feeling… sad. Everybody else other than her would be.

_(scene changes)_

The blond haired man walks up to a hill that was in front of the group before he proceeded to climb up it in order to get a better view of the ruined metropolis in the distance. Despite from where Ash was sitting; that was between the other two women of the group other than the brunette haired woman, he still can see him.

Within a moment, the blond haired man was now standing at the top of the hill and staring out at the remnants of the once metropolis.

Nobody did not follow him. They all understood why he wanted to be alone. Ash and a certain someone of the group understood as well, but more than the others.

_(scene changes)_

Ash was unable to talk because he didn't even know what to say.

After everything that has happened to him so far, he probably was feeling things that he never felt in a long time of his life as they were; sorrow, fear, depressed, worried, regret, and guilt. If not, he was feeling every emotion that a human being can ever feel.

Ash wanted to say something, anything but there was no point for him to even try because he knows that no matter what he has to say, nothing will change. So, there was nothing he could do to change of what was to come.

As he looked around him, Ash saw that everyone looked so miserable and it was almost like so much weigh was on top of them. Ash felt that part of the situation that they'll in was somehow his fault; if only he could help them, then maybe things would have been different. So, how could Ash just sit here and do nothing? He knows somehow, he can help but he doesn't even know how he can.

However, he made a promise and he was not going to give up so easily until he finds a way to fulfill that promise.

Soon, Ash started feeling an ache in his legs for sitting too long and he couldn't sit still for anymore longer. Ash finally couldn't take it and he slowly rises to his feet.

* * *

Nobody didn't even bother to look up when Ash stood up; they were too emotionally distracted to notice or care right now.

The muscles in Ash's legs were like screaming 'thank you' to him for standing up and stretching but he couldn't stay with the group like this for long; they were suffering, he didn't want them to be like this anymore, he couldn't take it and the sadness was all too much for him to handle.

Ash then glances forward at the edge of the camp site and decided to walk over there in order to be alone. Ash begins to walk around the left side of the group's circle, but he only managed to walk about five steps away from his sitting spot before stopping in his tracks.

Ash stopped and slightly bow his head down because he felt something else was wrong with him but this time, the feeling was coming from his heart and involving something that he never felt before in his life until now. After a moment, Ash lifts his head back up and faced forward before he turns halfway around to the right and looks down at who he was sitting next to; a young girl with medium-length blonde hair.

Ash could see that the blonde haired girl was about to cry at any second. She was never that very good at hiding her feelings from anyone anyways, especially… Ash himself. Ash always felt that unlike Misty, May, Dawn, & Iris, he actually can tell how the blonde haired girl felt.

Ash doesn't know how he can, but he thinks that this girl was different than the other girls he ever met on his own world. Ash felt like he should give her a hug and cheer her up… but he knew for sure that if he did, it will just make things more worse like she'll end up more upset than now. So, Ash decided to leave her alone… for a while.

After a moment of staring at the blonde haired girl with a mix of sadness and concern, Ash turns back facing forward. Ash then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before reopening them, he then takes both of his hands, reaches for his hood and pulls it up over his head. After Ash pulled his hood up, he can feel the wind blow his hood around as he puts his arms down.

Ash then continues to walk around the left side of the group, carefully walks over the lion-like humanoid creature's tail while trying to be careful to not step on it, and walk towards the edge of the camp site.

The brunette haired woman, however, noticed that Ash was walking away from the group but she didn't say anything to him. She instead looked slightly at him and watched as Ash walked to the edge of the camp site. After a moment, she then turned her head back to the campfire and continued to watch the flames with nothing to say.

When Ash reaches the edge, he stares at the ruins for a few seconds before he sits down near the edge with his legs dangling down the bumpy hill and his head dropped down.

After a few moments, Ash then lifts his head up and turns it to the right to look at the blond haired man again.

_(scene changes)_

The blond haired man was still standing on top of the hill and looking out at the ruins that still has the small balls of light floating randomly above. The blond haired man was spending every second of his time to observe the ruins of metropolis with his own eyes. Why? because he wanted to know the truth once and for all and knows that he couldn't believe that they made it to their destination. Even after everything that they have been through.

_(scene changes)_

Ash stared at him for a few moments before he turns his head back facing forward, sinks his head down before closing his eyes as he rests his left hand on his left knee, rests his other hand into a fist over his right eye, and tears started to form in his eyes. Which means, Ash had a feeling he needed to cry his heart out.

_(scene changes)_

The blond haired man still stared at the ruins from atop of the hill and Ash below him was possibly beginning to cry.

___"Listen to my story._  
This… may be our last chance."

_____"Listen to 'our' story._  
It… needs to be heard.  
Because it… might be our last and… only change… to tell it_.__"_

Galaxy Wars - Aura Guardian

_(End FFX theme: To Zanarkand)_

* * *

**A/N #2:** Today is 3/13/2013, Happy 10th anniversary to Final Fantasy X-2 (3/13/2003) in Japan!

**A/N #3:** So… I hope you liked the first chapter, don't forget to post a review and look out for the next chapter, if you're interested.

**P.S.** - If you see my review about taking questions, I'll take them but forget the rest because I not trying to force you to leave a comment.

ShadowMann (also known as TimistheMan)


	2. Where It All Started Part I

**A/N:** Hey everybody, _**ShadowMann **_here. I would like to thank anybody who came by to read the first chapter and like to dedicate this chapter to the Galaxy Wars series' very first three followers; **tsef**, **XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX**, and **Master Level Illusionist**.

**A/N #2: **Let me set the record straight; Tidus and Ash are not a couple, if that's what you people first thought, they are the main characters of this story along with Yuna. The pairings will be listed soon. So, without further ado, enjoy the second chapter of Galaxy Wars - Aura Guardian.

**P.S. - There will be a dream scene in this chapter, but I'm warning you people that ****you have three options; ****leave if you don't the dream, skip it if you felt uncomfortable with the dream, or read the dream part with careful cautions at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix. So, please don't sue me because I am a big fan of Pokémon and Final Fantasy.

"..." - Normal talking.

_'...'_ - Thinking in thoughts.

**Oh, by the way, before I forget, here are the ages and heights of the characters that you will meet so far.**

_**Ashton 'Ash' Gohta Ketchum-5'4"/16**_

In chapters 2, 3, and 4, you'll find out what happens to Ash before he came to the universe of Final Fantasy X.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where It All Started Part I**

(**Pokémon World—Kanto—Pallet Town—The Ketchum Residence:** **Ash's bedroom**)

(**1 month and 10 days ago**)

_(Play Pokémon theme: Creeping Shadow)_

Our story begins with our hero, a familiar black-haired teenager by the name of Ash Ketchum, who was currently sleeping in the comfort of his home; The Ketchum Residence, or he's at least trying to.

Ash was tossing and turning in his sleep. After moving in his sleep for a few minutes, Ash then opens his eyes before making a frustrated sigh.

_'Why can't I sleep?' _ Ash thought as he sits up into an sitting position.

_'Maybe I'm not tired yet.'_ Ash also thought while scratching the right side of his head with his right hand.

Ash puts his hand down before he looks around his room and notices it was still dark. He then moves to right side of his bed, puts his right hand on his clock, and turns it to see what time is it. His clock said it was about 10:30 PM.

_'10:30 PM?'_ Ash thought. He remembered going to bed at 10:00 PM and that was 30 minutes ago. Ash was almost shocked that he really can't sleep for some reason.

_'Well…I think the reason I can't sleep is that because something has been bothering me. Ever since me and my Pokémon returned home.'_ Ash thought for a brief moment.

'_I think I need some fresh air to think straight.' _Ash decided before thinking any further.

Ash then unwraps himself out of his bed sheets and gets out of bed. He was wearing pajamas that were consisted of a pair of red pajama pants with white stripes going down the sides and a white long-sleeve and button-up pajama shirt.

Ash slips on a pair of dark blue slippers on the right side of his bed before he walks to his bedroom door.

He puts his right hand on the door knob carefully, quietly opens the door, steps out into the hallway, and again carefully closes his bedroom door behind him.

Ash then quietly tiptoes down the hall as quietly as possible; if his mother was asleep, he didn't want to wake her up. When Ash reaches the stairs, he walks down the stairs while making each step as softly and quietly as he could.

After Ash climbs down the stairs and enters the living room, he walks to the screen door that leads to the backyard, slides it open, and steps outside onto the back porch before closing it.

Ash then turns to his left to see a long ladder that leads all the way up to the roof.

When Ash came home about one year ago, he sometimes had some troubles of being upset like feeling sad for losing at the Unova conference. However, he found a way to enlighten his moods; he would always go for walks or climb up to high places and get fresh air to clear his head.

Ash looked up at the top of the ladder for a moment before bring his head back down and facing forward at the ladder. He then walks up to the base of the ladder, puts his hands and feet on the rungs, and begins to climb up the ladder to the roof. With every step, Ash didn't even dare to try to look down the ladder because Ash tried to not be scared of heights when climbing but he does get dizzy when it comes to heights.

_(End Pokémon theme: Creeping Shadow)_

* * *

_(Play Pokémon theme: Prayer)_

Within seconds, Ash reaches the roof. He gets off the ladder and carefully steps onto the roof. Ash then stood near the ladder for a moment noticing the scenery he was seeing before himself.

He was seeing his entire neighborhood if not, Pallet Town itself. Pallet Town was a small, relatively and nondescript town that had a laden dirt trails and wide open grassy fields. It was like a quite village and poised a fair distance from the more urban environments the region had to offer.

Ash didn't care if Pallet Town was small because… it was his home, no matter what it looks like.

Ash looks around and notices there were lights on at a few houses nearby, Ash thinks that there were probably people still awake at this time of night.

Ash also noticed that it was so quiet, that he can hear nothing but the quietness that is always heard during the night than during the daytime.

Ash then walks carefully as he could to the center of the roof. After doing so, he then looks up to the sky; it was dark, but the night sky had no clouds, the full moon was out, and lots of stars were also out.

Ash couldn't help, but to smile. _'It is beautiful out here tonight. The moon and the stars are out with no cloud up there.' _Ash said in his thoughts as he sees that it was a perfect night tonight.

Ash then looks down to see what was he doing as he carefully sits down, stretched out his legs flat on floor of the roof before lying flat on his back and lastly, folding his arms behind his head as he looked up to the dark night sky again. Ash soon had his smile fade as he had another thing on his mind; the reason why he came up to the roof.

_'For some reason, I can't sleep. Something is keeping me awake.'_ Ash thought to himself as he continued to look up at the stars. _'Well… ever since me and my Pokémon returned home from our adventures with Iris and Cilan one year ago, I didn't even know what do from there.'_ Ash paused for a moment. _'So, I decided to stay home to think about what to do but nothing has come to my mind.'_

___'I guess staying home for whole year without traveling is not bad; my mom is happy to have me home, I get to spend more time at home with her and my Pokémon, doing fun things that I never usually do with them all the time__.'_ Ash thought.

Ash then started to think of the regions he went through already for the past 6 years. _'Now when I think about it, I actually must of went through possibly every region I can think of out there. However, I haven't traveled in over a year, what's left for me to do?'_ Ash said in his thoughts. _'Hmm, I could always try the regions I already done, again. Kanto, the Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and now the Decolora Islands.' _Ash thought as the memories of his past journeys appear in his mind.

_'Throughout my journeys, I made a lot of achievements as a trainer, but I made mistakes along the way. I learned that I made mistakes because… I only just a normal human being, people are not perfect, and we learn from our mistakes. When I became a Pokémon trainer, I wanted to become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time and prove to be better than everybody else, but overtime, I wanted to make sure that I always win or do the best I could do not only for myself, but everyone that I have met and knew throughout my life like my friends, my family, and my Pokémon because they are important to all of us.__' _Ash thought.

_'I did manage to win at the Orange League and the Battle Frontier, but I lost at the Indigo, Silver, Ever Grande, Lilly of the Valley, and the Vertress Leagues. I tried the best I could and no matter where I ended up, I always been proud of myself and my Pokémon for the hardest work of training we have ever done.__' _Ash thought.

_'Man, that has to be a lot of regions for somebody like me to go around with on a world that's big… right?' _Ash lets out a soft chuckle before closing his eyes and making a small smile. _'It's funny, I must've learned many things in my life throughout my journeys, but… I feel like I __still have so much more to learn.' _Ash said in his thoughts as he reopens his eyes and made his small smile again fade away before continuing to think. _'If I try them again, that should be worth something, at least.'_

Suddenly, something shoots across the sky just underneath the base of the moon at a very high speed and Ash let out a soft gasped as he noticed it.___'A shooting star.__'_ Ash then cracked another small smile._ '______Mind as well make a wish quickly.'_ Ash thought as he closes his eyes to make a wish. Ash muttered his wish quietly to himself. After he made his wish, Ash reopens his eyes.

_____(End Pokémon theme: Prayer)_

Ash now begins to think about his friends.

_(Play Pokémon theme: ~OK!~ Thanks For Everything!)_

_'Speaking of friends, I haven't seen them for a whole year now.'_ Ash said in his thoughts.

_'Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu. I know I have a lot of friends, but they seemed to be my most closest friends. They had always been there for me all the time. You know, between you and me… they were more than my friends… they acted like a second family to me.'_ Ash said in his thoughts as images of his friends appear in his head.

_'Misty, when I first met her, we started off not liking each other because I borrowed her bike to get Pikachu to the nearest Pokémon center and Pikachu fried it. It was the reason Misty joined us on our journey cause she wanted me to buy her a new one, and we often argued with Brock breaking it up. However, we did little by little become great and close friends, I was willing to stick up for her, she did the same for me because we're friends and that's what friends do. I even __appreciated her for admiring my love for Pokémon and being very supportive all the way. The last time I seen Misty was five years ago when she left to run Cerulean City's Gym while her sister's were away.' _Ash thought as his memories of Misty appear in his mind.

___'Brock was my close friend. We almost had nothing in common, but we helped each other out and I enjoyed having him around. I did relied heavily on his advice and experience, but now, we seemed to be equals. He's also been with me on my journeys in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Also, between you and me, Brock was… like a brother and a father figure to me, he always taught me morality, Pokémon techniques and educate me the ways of life. After everything that has happened, Brock is considered to be a great friend to me. Brock is probably a Pokémon Doctor by now or he is still in training.' _Ash thought as his memories of Brock started to appear in his mind.

___'Tracey traveled with me and Misty through the Orange Archipelago. He showed to be a lot like Brock; he had a very broad knowledge about Pokémon and he seemed to have a soft spot for pretty girls, but he had a much less extreme degree unlike Brock.' _Ash let out a quiet laugh at the sudden memories about Brock's attempts at trying to earn a girl's likeness that always failed miserably. ___'But, Tracey was a gentle guy, he taught me to watch Pokémon carefully to see their skills, and he is an example for the type of friends that I have. Tracey is still Professor Oak's assistant at his lab not far from here, he's probably still helping around the lab and taking care of my Pokémon I leave there.' _Ash thought as his memories of Tracey appear in his mind.

_'May, when I met her in Hoenn, she was a young girl who desired to travel around to see the world and a fellow trainer who was just starting her own journey, and then Pikachu ended up destroying her bike just like Misty's when me, her, and Professor Birch tried to rescue Pikachu from Team Rocket. However, she didn't get that mad at me for destroying her bike unlike Misty. Though she initially did not care for Pokémon battles, she did __eventually found out about Pokémon Contests, in which she decided to compete in while in Hoenn and then later in Kanto. I also feel that I'm the reason that May is trying to be the best Pokémon Coordinator she can be out there. The last time I seen her was at the Wallace Cup three years ago before she head back to Johto to finish competing in the contests there. I wonder if she won at the grand festival or not.' _Ash thought as his memories of May appear in his mind.

___'Max; May's younger brother. He used to put me down like when I lost to Harrison, he also at one time said I was jealous and I think… he was right, but overtime, he and I become friends. However, he admired me as a big brother like I looked at him like a little brother as well. I wonder what he is up to right now. If he is a trainer now, the next time I see him, I'll give him that Pokémon battle I promised him four years ago.' _Ash thought as his memories of Max appear in his mind.

_'Dawn, I met her in Sinnoh after she saved Pikachu from Team Rocket. Unlike Misty and May, Dawn never got mad at me for when Pikachu fried her bike too. She did mention it, I apologized and she forgiven me. Like Misty and May, I argued with her and Brock usually broke it up. However, like the others, she too became my close friend as time passed. The last time I seen her was one year ago at the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup before she head off to Johto to compete in the Wallace Cup again. I wonder if she won or not and what is she doing now.' _Ash thought as his memories of Dawn appear in his mind.

_'Iris was always the one who on my last journey viewed me as a kid and she often treated me like a rookie trainer when I made mistakes. But, she still cheered me on during my battles and that's what a friend does; stand by my side no matter what happens. After she departed, she returned to Unova to try and become the greatest Pokémon Dragon Master of all time. I wonder how she's doing.' _Ash thought as his memories of Iris appear in his mind.

_'Cilan was so much like Brock, who can prepare tasty meals and navigate the group through our journey. However, Cilan and Brock were the ones I can count on in my journeys for_ _help. After departing, he also returned to Unova to continue in helping his brothers run the Striaton City gym as a gym leader.' _Ash thought as his memories of Cilan appear in his mind.

_'Lastly and lets not forget, Pikachu. He was my first Pokémon and I considered him my best buddy, but he at first didn't get along with me, however overtime, he grew closer to me and our friendship is stronger than I thought. He is possibly more connected to me than the others. But, I considered all my friends, family, and Pokémon close to me because they are the greatest and the most important people that I could ever have.' _Ash thought as his memories of Pikachu appear in his mind.

_'So, no matter what people said, they are my friends and if it wasn't for them, I couldn't have learned to be a better Pokémon trainer than I am today. I'll always remember the great things they done for me and they will be a part of my heart forever.'_ Ash thought to himself before pausing for a moment.

___(End Pokémon theme: ~OK!~ Thanks For Everything!)_

After an few minutes of watching sky, Ash then started to feel sleeping as his eyes were starting to fall before he started yawning. _'I'm starting to feel sleepy, I guess I'm tired now and I should go to bed.'_

Ash then unfolded his arms from behind his head, carefully stands up to his feet, walks back over to ladder, gets back on the ladder and carefully climbs back down. After Ash gets back down on back porch, he walks to screen door, slides it open, and walks back inside before he closes the screen door and locks it.

Ash then walks back to the stairs and carefully walks back up the stairs as quiet as he could. As Ash gets back upstairs, he walks quietly back to the door leading to his bedroom, silently opens his door and walks back inside before closing it behind him without waking his mother.

Ash then takes off his slippers before he walks back to his bed. Ash then climbs in his bed, gets comfortable underneath the covers, and rests his head on his pillow before he closes his eyes.

As the darkness takes over and he begins to fall into a slumber, he managed to said one last thing in his thoughts.

_'I have decided… to visit… some… of my friends… soon'_.

* * *

(**Hours later...**)

_________(Play Kingdom Hearts theme: __Strange Whispers_)

Ash was able to sleep, but hours later, he started jerking and turning 'very' roughly around in his sleep. Why? Because he was either having a bad dream or suffering a nightmare, you can decide for yourself.

"No… No… No… No… Leave her alone." Ash mumbles in his sleep. Leave her alone? What does that mean and What is he talking about?

* * *

_Ash's Dream_

_The scenery of the room in Ash's dream is similar to that of a burial chamber. The chamber is a large square shaped room with the four walls having multiple writings and pictures on them, seven tall pillar statues near the middle of the chamber that are holding the ceiling up, and lastly, a tomb on a platform with six goblets that contain flames and connected by an set of stairs in the back of the chamber was a concrete pathway that started at the base of the stairs, making a path through the seven pillars and ending at the entrance to the room._

_Ash is thrown to the right side of the chamber, right into the wall and falls onto the floor flat on his stomach. Ash's body is mutilated with his arms having multiple scratches and slowly gushing out blood, the knees of his Unova region pants are covered in blood splatters, blood is slowly dipping down the left side of Ash's face from his left eye, and his Unova region clothes are ripped apart on his sleeves, legs, back, and torso._

_Ash lied on his stomach for a few moments before he places his hands flat on the floor and tries to push himself back up to his feet, but as he got halfway up, he falls back down as he winced when he felt waves of pain shot through his entire body._

_Ash __curled his hands into fists, quickly closes his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth as he felt his body ache in pain._

_ After a few seconds, Ash placed his hands back on the floor to try again and this time manages to push himself back up to his right knee, sinks his head down, and wrapped his right arm over his stomach._

**"Don't you see how weak you are? You are helpless to help her!" **_Ash heard a mysterious male voice call out to him. Ash opens his eyes and lifts his head up to the source of the voice and his eyes then widened with horror for what he sees; a dark shadow figure holding somebody, possibly a girl, who was wearing an dark hooded robe, in the air by the throat with it's right hand._

_Ash's horror is soon replaced by anger and hatred as he was not about to let whoever this person was to harm this girl. Ash then pushes himself his full height while he grit his teeth as he still felt waves of pain flow through him._

"No… I will not let you hurt her!"_ Ash said angrily._

_He then charges towards the figure to stop this person from hurting the girl by rising and lifting his right hand into a fist to punch the figure._

_ However, the figure with its other hand grabs Ash's fist, throws Ash over him/her, Ash flew to the left side of the chamber, and into the wall again while same time, the figure continued to hold the hooded-robed girl by the throat._

_Ash then fell to the floor on his stomach again._

_ He then tries to stand up. _"You… have no reason to…"_ Ash said before he was interrupted._

**"I don't need a reason, other than to make it so easier to kill you!" **_the figure said. Ash swallowed in his throat when he heard the figure said 'kill you'._

"Then, don't hurt her and kill me!" Ash said as he stands back up to his full height before he was interrupted again.

**"Enough! let's finish this now!"** _the figure said venomously as it pulls it's left hand back and the figure's left hand then engulfed by dark smoke before something started to appear in it's hand as the smoke made a similar shape;__ a black sword that was so dark, that it was like a shadow as well and the sword had a strange hilt design on the handle of the blade._

_ Ash's eyes widened with sudden shock when he show the sword, then his shocked face turned into anger and hatred as he realized what was going to possibly happen next._

"STOP NOW!"_ Ash screamed as charged to stop the figure again._

**"Stupid kid."**_ the figure muttered as it turns it's head to Ash's direction, brings it's sword back over its right shoulder, slashes to the left to send one dark-straight-horizontal-line-shaped shockwave slash__ at Ash and then slashes to the right to send another one; sending two shockwaves at Ash._

_Ash saw the slashes coming, he was able to flip jump over the first one that ends up hitting the wall behind him and leaving an straight horizontal line mark in the wall, but he didn't have enough time to dodge the second one._

_ Ash gets hit by the slash and gets send into the left side chamber wall again, but this time onto the floor and against the wall into an sitting position, severely injured._

**"Don't get in my way!"** _the figure said._

_ The mysterious figure then turn it's direction back to the hooded-robed girl before it brings it's blade back, and with one swift strike, the figure slashes the hooded-robed girl across the chest._

_______(End Kingdom Hearts theme: __Strange Whispers_)

_The girl lets out a bloody scream before falling to floor as the figure lets her go when the blood started gushing out. __As the girl falls, Ash's face was in a mix of horror and shocked to what he witnessed. __The girl then hits the floor with her head turned to the right and not moving afterwards; specify, she is dead._

"No." _Ash whispered as he was still shocked, disgusted, and scared to witnessed the girl being murdered._

_ He then lifts his right arm out and tries to reach out to the dead girl, but then he puts his arm down when he felt more pain and his vision started to become blurry as he sees the dark figure who murdered that girl approach him._

**"After I'm finish with you, l will enjoy ripping her flesh, drinking her blood, and feasting on her bones!" **_The figure said venomously with acid dripping from it's voice before it pauses for a moment then lunges forward at Ash and his vision falls completely into darkness. As the figure lunges at Ash, he heard a loud female scream and when his vision into darkness, he can the echoes of the scream._

_Ash's Dream Ends_

* * *

Ash shot up into a sitting position, letting out a small scream while being covered in cold sweat.

He looks around wildly and realizes he was still in his room. Ash sighed before falling back on his bed with his head hitting the pillow.

"It was just a dream... or was it?" he muttered. Ash looked out the window, it was daylight, and then he looked at his clock; it said 8:00 AM.

He sat up again and begin to stretch. After he was done stretching, Ash puts his right hand to forehead; he couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had.

_'Man, what was that dream about... so bizarre… who was that person and what the point of harming a helpless girl?' _Ash thought before getting out of bed. Before Ash could think any further, a knock on his door snapped him back to reality.

"Ash, honey, are you awake?" the voice behind his door was the voice his mother; Delia Ketchum. "Breakfast is ready!" Delia added from behind the door.

"Hold on mom, I'm coming!" Ash called back. Ash sighed before he got dressed out of his pajamas and into his Unova region clothes minus his hat, fingerless gloves, and sneakers.

Pikachu was not with him right now, he was currently at Professor Oak's Lab resting along with all his other Pokémon. It was like just yesterday which is actually one year ago, Ash and Pikachu returned home from their adventures with Iris and Cilan.

Ash came in the Top 8 at the Unova League by losing to Cameron. They fought hard, however, they lost and Ash couldn't be more proud of his Pokémon for at least trying.

Many of his friends called to congratulate him on doing so well. It was hard for him to say good-bye to Iris and Cilan, but he promised them that they will see each other again.

After Ash got dressed, Ash walks to his bedroom door, opens it, walks out of his room, closes the door behind him, slowly walks down the hallway and descends slowly down the stairs to the living room before entering the kitchen for breakfast while still wondering about that dream he had.

However, little did he know that today wasn't going to be a good day as he first thought.

* * *

(**Meanwhile at an unknown location…**)

_(Play Kingdom Hearts theme: Thirteenth Discretion)_

Somewhere at a unknown location was a dark cylindrical and circular room that was containing extremely tall, black, marble, statue-like and throne-like chairs, which were also ranging in height to be rather tall.

At the base of the thrones is a large crystal ball that was floating a little over a round platform in the very center. The crystal ball also appears to be the only light source in the room.

There were a total of thirteen thrones-like chairs in the dark room and in twelve out of the thirteen thrones were occupied by mysterious dark robed figures.

The reason why you cannot tell who they are is because the uniforms they all wore were consisted of a single black leather full-length trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a waist-high slit going up the back, a hood, and long sleeves. Their coats are plainly adorned with invisible zippers that are silver, fasten at the top and zipped down enough to have their legs only visible. The coats also have two silver drawstrings decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end. They have their hoods up over their heads and covering their faces to hide their identities. Lastly, underneath their coats, they all were wearing short black leather gloves that end at their wrists, hakama-esque black pants, and all of them were wearing knee high silver trimmed boots.

The dark robed figures were all sitting in their thrones and staring down at the large glowing crystal ball for reasons either unknown or unclear.

_**"It seems like he has suffered another one and it was similar to the one he had a few years ago at the Tree of Beginning."**_ One of the figures said, the voice sounded male.

_**"Yes and after all these years, he still doesn't understand them. You were right Superior, 'Target Thirteen' is nothing but a dumb, ignorant boy."**_ Another figure said, the voice also sounded male.

_**"Maybe, but be patience Number XI, I still can sense something inside of him that still makes him what I expected him to be when I first show him."**_ The figure known as 'The Superior' said, who was sitting on the highest throne, the superior's voice also sounded male but almost identical to an old man.

_**"And what is that, Superior? What makes that dumb kid so special?" **_The figure known as Number XI asked.

_**"Later, Number XI, we got more important things to do with him." **_The Superior said.

There was silence. After a few moments, another figure breaks the silence.

_**"Is everything ready then, Superior?" **_one of the figures asked, the voice sounded again male.

_**"Yes.****"** _The Superior answered to one of the figures. **_"Number V, begin phase one of Protocol I."_** The Superior ordered while looking down to his left at the figure who was sitting on the lowest throne.

_**"As you wish, Superior."**_ The figure who was sitting on the lowest throne said, the voice sounded male as well. The figure referred as Number V soon had his body engulfed by darkness and disappears.

_**"Are you sure this kid is that special for our plans?" **_Another figure asked, which the figure's voice sounded male too.

_**"Patience, Number IX, everything will go according to plan. Is that right, Number VII?" **_The Superior asked his possible second-in-command while staring down at the crystal ball.

_**"Yes Superior, and soon, Target Thirteen's life will be consumed and he will suffer absolute loss."**_ The figure identified as Number VII said before taking a pause for a moment. _**"Then and only then, will he understand what he has done to me." **_Number VII said while the other mysterious robed figures look down at the crystal ball to possibly see phase one perform.

_(End Kingdom Hearts theme: Thirteenth Discretion)_

* * *

**"..."** - Mysterious figure in Ash's dreams talking.

_**"..."**_ - Mysterious figures in the black coats talking.

**P.S. ****Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts along with Organization XIII, their Black Coats, The Room Where Nothing Gathers, and the themes belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**A/N #3: **So, take a guess who 'Target Thirteen' is, your thoughts about Ash's dream, and I bet you want to ask who are the group of people at the end of this chapter, well… you find out later when the time comes.

******A/N #4:** Also, imagine the dark round room and the black coats as similar to Organization XIII and The Room Where Nothing Gathers from the Kingdom Hearts series.

**A/N #5: **So… how do you like the second chapter? It is interesting huh? Don't forget to post a review and look out for the next chapter.

**A/N #6: **Also, after you're done reading, go to my profile and check out a poll at the top of my profile because it's a question I want to ask you all. If you can answer my poll's question, I'll appreciate it.

ShadowMann (also known as TimistheMan)


	3. Where It All Started Part II

**A/N:** Hey, _**ShadowMann **_here. I sorry that it takes me long to create a new chapter but I do now know how authors who write books feel. So, I'll upload a new chapter as soon as I can. However, I would like to again thank anybody who came by to read the second chapter and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the four new followers of the Galaxy Wars series; **Bluestorm1990**, **Forbiddenlove100**,** KhAndTwilightFan15**, & **scrull**.

**A/N #2: **I hope that everyone is interested into the story already because if you're not, it will get more interesting as we go on. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the third chapter of Galaxy Wars - Aura Guardian.

**P.S. - There is going to be something really disturbing in this chapter. So, if you're don't like it because you are unable to take sick scenes, then you have three options again. They are; leave if you don't like it, skip it, or read it with careful cautions again.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix, and Kingdom Hearts along with anything that is associated with it belongs to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Here are the ages and heights of the characters that you will meet in this chapter.**

_**Delia Ketchum-5'5"/35**_

_**Tracey Sketchit-5'7"/19**_

_**Professor Samuel Oak-5'10"/56**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where It All Started Part II**

(**Pokémon World—Kanto—Pallet Town—Ketchum Residence: Kitchen**)

Ash enters the kitchen to start out his morning by enjoying some breakfast. As he enters the kitchen, he is greeted by his mother; Delia Ketchum, who was an unremarkable woman. Ash never noticed before but he arguably had a beautiful mother, who looked all the same despite being in her mid-30's. His mother looks usually the same she has been for sixteen years since she had Ash.

The appearance of Delia looked usually the same; she was young with a well-developed and healthy body. She had long brown shoulder-length hair that was tied and fastened back in a bouncy ponytail with a blue hairband, chocolate brown eyes, fair white skin. Delia was wearing usually the same clothing for the past six years since Ash was ten years old, she wears a pink and half buttoned-up vest with a yellow undershirt underneath it, a long purple skirt that reaches to her knees, and a pair of white-lime shoes.

Delia was finishing putting the food on her and Ash's plate and when she hears her son enter the kitchen, she turns around from the kitchen-counter to see to that he was awake and ready for a perfect morning.

"Good morning, son." Delia said to Ash with the same kindly, polite, and motherly smile that spread across her face, she has been given that smile to her son throughout her life. Every time Ash sees that smile, it warms his heart because that look on her face helps him see that he has a very kind and sweet mother.

"Morning, mom." Ash said while he smiled back at his beloved mother. "Did you sleep well?" Delia asks her son. When his mother asked him that question, Ash started to think about that dream he had last night again.

_'Should I tell her about that dream?'_ Ash thought for a moment before he slightly shook his head. ___'No… I not sure if she'll understand. I'll tell her later, when I'm ready to.'_

"Yes, I did, mom." Ash lied to his mother.

"That great. Come sit and let's eat." Delia said.

"Ok." Ash replies as he walks over to a chair of the kitchen table that was in front of him, pulls it out, sits down, and pushes his chair in close to the table.

"Here you go." Delia said as she lays out a plate on the table in front of Ash that had steamed white rice, two pieces of toast with jam, and two grilled fish. Delia then places a glass of orange juice on the right side of the plate and a napkin on the left side.

"This looks great." Ash said as he looked up at his mother after looking at his food for a moment.

"Well, you can't eat them without a fork and a knife." Delia said as she handed her son his needed silverware.

"Thanks." Ash said as he takes the fork and knife.

"You're welcome." Delia replies as she walks over back to the kitchen counter to get her food.

Ash then begins to eat his breakfast immediately, but at slower pace. Ash years before used to have eating habits; he would eat so much food and like fast or crazy. However, in between the year of returning home from the Unova Region and the present time, Ash did learn; he still eats, but he would eat his food with manners and always at a slow pace.

* * *

However, while Ash was eating, he still couldn't let the nightmare he had last night go. He was thinking so much about that dream that he couldn't even focus on eating his food. He's been thinking about it for the past five minutes now.

_'What was that dream all about and… why can't I let it go? It was just a dream!'_ Ash pondered while he slowly munched on a piece of grilled fish that was sticking out of his closed mouth by a fork, staring off into space with his cheek leaning on his left palm, left elbow propped and right curled-up fist lying flat on the kitchen table. _'I don't understand…'_

"Ash?" the voice of his mother called out to him.

_'…Now that I think about it, I did have a another dream like the recent one a few years ago. So, what's the difference between the both of them?' _Ash said in his thoughts.

"Ash…" the voice of his mother called out to him for the second time.

_'Hmm, maybe there must be something special about these dreams. There has to be something very important going on with them.'_ Ash wondered.

"Ash…!" the voice of his mother called out to him for the third time.

_'I don't want these dreams to get to me. But, I do want to know what the dreams were about and why did I have a dream like that.'_ Ash thought. _'Like, who was that woman I saw in my dream?'_ He took a short pause. _'She was like too innocent to get hurt or to die like that and too bad I couldn't see her face because if I did, I-'_

"Ash!" Delia yelled.

Caught off by his mother's yell, Ash then snapped out of his of thoughts. After that, he immediately jerked his attention over to his mother; who was sitting across from him, frowning deeply at him with her arms crossed and pressed against her chest. "What's the matter, mom?" Ash asked his mother while he put his arms down off the table after dropping his fork on his plate and almost choked on the piece of grilled fish that he was eating.

"What do you mean, 'what's the matter?'" Delia queried angrily. Ash slightly flinched at his mother's tone because he noticed she sounded mad at him. "I've been calling you like four times now, and you wouldn't answer." Delia told her only son and child.

Ash then looks down at the table for a second before he gives Delia an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, mom. I… I was just caught up in my thoughts." he replied softly before he looks down at the table again feeling ashamed.

After hearing her son's apology, Delia's anger quickly faded.

Delia softly smiled, unfold her arms and let her arms fall down to her sides. She then started to stare at her son for the longest time she has ever did in a long time and she could tell that Ash has been going through a lot of pressure lately.

Ever since his loss at the Unova Conference and the departure of both Iris and Cilan, he always seemed to be depressed and somewhat… lonely. She guessed that a whole year away from his friends and traveling around could really do that much of an effect to somebody… especially… to her own son. However, at the same time, the whole year apart did help her child grow up a little bit.

Ash was no longer that arrogant and stubborn boy he was six years ago when he just started his Pokémon journey at the age of ten. No, he was far different than that. Ash was now a young mature man. Sure, he sometimes acted goofy and reckless, but it was only sometimes on certain occasions when he has to. Delia still couldn't believe that her baby boy was now sixteen years old and he was going to turn seventeen in just another six more months from now. Although in her eyes and her heart, he was still her little boy, no matter how old he was. Neither less, it wasn't the case when it came to Ash's features and appearance.

Ash's body was mildly-built, her son was very healthy that he had his veins showing on his hands and tracing down his arms, and over the years of eating so much food, he never got fat. His messy black hair was slightly longer and his skin was tanned, probably for going outside more often. In her opinion, Ash even looked much more better without his hats on. He still had those little sideway N marks under his eyes, each in the shape of a lightning bolt like… his father. Delia then had a little brief memory about Ash's father. Aside from his features, he is a lot taller than he was for the past six years; when he was ten, he was five foot. Now, he is five foot and four inches.

Her little boy has gone from being rash and amateur, to now being such a unique and amazing person. Delia was aware that her son's mood hadn't changed one bit since he was only up for a few minutes. She suspected that something was bothering her son, so she tried to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey, Ash." Delia called out to her son again.

"Yes, mom?" Ash said while he quickly lifted his head back up to look at his mother and at the same time, tried not to get her upset at him again for ignoring her.

"Are you sure that you slept well last night?" Delia asked her son with concern in her voice. Ash sensed that his mother somehow knows that there something wrong with him and he didn't want her to worry about him.

"Yeah… I'm sure." Ash again lied to his mother. Delia then just give a suspicious look to her son while she cocked her head to the right. "Are you sure? because I feel something's bothering you." Delia said while getting concerned and worried by the second.

Ash sighed and shutted his eyes as he knew that it was no good to lie to his mom like this and he has no choice but to tell her about his nightmare from last night. ___'I guess I better tell her about the dream now. So much for later.'_ Ash decided in his thoughts.

"No, I didn't." Ash said while he bowed his head down and still had his eyes closed.

After hearing her son's confession, Delia's suspicion was correct and she then got slightly mad that her son had lied to her twice. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Delia asked her son with a bit of anger in her voice.

After Ash heard that his mother was angry at him again, he slightly flinched and started to feel guilty for not telling his mother about his dream and lying to her. "I thought… you… wouldn't understand… if I told you." Ash said. After hearing her son's reason for lying, Delia started to calm down and she just smiled at Ash; showing that she does understand.

"Ash… look at me." Delia said with calm and gentle in her voice. Ash then lift his head back up and reopens his eyes to look at his mother's smiling face.

"I'm your mother. You can talk to me about anything, you don't have to be afraid and lie to me like that." Delia said to her son with a smile still on her face.

After hearing his mother's ability to understand, all Ash could do now was to smile and felt more happy that his mother would understand after all. "Ok." Ash said.

"So, what happened last night?" Delia asked. Ash then started to feel upset again as he remembers that nightmare.

"It's going to sound crazy but last night… I…" Ash paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts on what he was going to said. "I… had a dream last night." Ash said.

Delia then started to have a feeling that Ash didn't have a good one last night. "What kind of a dream?" Delia asked with worry in her voice. "I… had… a… nightmare." Ash managed to said.

Delia's eyes widened. "Oh, my dear son. What happened?" Delia asked.

So, Ash had to spend the next ten or fifteen minutes explaining and telling his mother the story of his nightmare. At first, Ash couldn't explain his dream because he started to feel depressed, shaken, and disturbed by the experiences whenever he thought about it.

In order to calm her son, Delia stands up from her chair, walks around the right side of the kitchen table to Ash and she gently puts her right hand on her child's left shoulder.

When Ash felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, he looks up at his mother to see her giving him a soft smile to let him know that she was here to comfort and to not let him feel scared of the nightmare. Ash then smiled back and bowing his head down before he continued to tell his mom about the dream.

As Ash continued to tell his mother about the dream, his smile faded to sadness because as he tells more and more about the nightmare, he becomes more disturbed and he felt the dream had an effect on him. However, he felt more safe to tell it to his mother because she was still having her hand on his shoulder and she tightened a grip on his shoulder. The more Delia comforted Ash, the more it made him feel more… secured.

* * *

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Ash managed to finish the story of his dream right after he managed to tell his mother about the strange robed girl and the mysterious shadow figure that were with him in the dream.

_(Play Pokémon theme: ~OK!~ [Piano Version])_

"Then, this person walks up to me and said **"After I'm finish with you, l will enjoy ripping her flesh, drinking her blood, and feasting on her bones!"** before he lunges at me and I faded into darkness." Ash said with depression in his tone. Ash paused for a moment before speaking. "After that, I wake up."

Delia was shocked to hear her son's nightmare. However, she then just smiled at Ash and at the same time, she lets go her son's shoulder. "Ash, it was just a dream." Delia said to her son.

"I know, but it's just… I don't understand… why did I have a dream like that?" Ash said as he started to feel more depressed.

"To tell you the truth… when I had that dream, I… I never felt so scared in my life. I always been brave through almost everything, but… why can't I feel brave and I felt scared… while… while… I watched… someone… died and I couldn't do anything to help?" Ash said as he was on verge to have a emotional breakdown.

Delia felt sad for her son that a dream of death could make him feel so broken on the inside and out at the same time. Delia wanted to shed some tears as well, but she had be strong for her son because he needs someone to help him. She then proceeded to pull her son out of his chair by his shoulders, wrap her arms around his neck to hug him as tight as she could, held him very close as she closes her eyes and rested her chin on Ash's left shoulder.

While Ash was distracted by his feelings, he was caught off guard when his mother pulls him out of his chair, hugs him, held him close and rested her chin on his shoulder. Ash was shocked that his mother does care about him and he was so shocked that he didn't know what to say. After a moments, he slowly accepts her hug by placing his arms around the middle of his mother's back and hugged her as tight as he could because he needed his mother's love.

After a few minutes of being hugged, Ash finally was able to calm down. "Mom." Ash said. Delia then reopens her eyes before speaking. "Yes, dear?"

"I can't breath." Ash said. Delia's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry." Delia said as she and her son release their hug. Ash then looks up his mother. "It's ok, mom. Thank you."

Delia continued to smile. "You're welcome, dear." Delia said. "I didn't expect your dream was going to be that hard on you."

"I just don't understand. Why do I have dreams?" Ash wondered.

"Because we all have dreams, it is completely normal. When you sleep, your brain is stored with information that your mind is processing through and when it comes across a memory of an emotion you felt, it will translate that experience into a dream in order to sort out your head, make sense of our emotions, store memories and to prepare us for the next day." Delia replies.

"Ok. But, why did I have a dream of someone dying?" Ash understood but still asked.

"You suffer bad dreams or nightmares when your mind comes across a memory of you feeling fear, anxiety, anger, or stress and it will translate these emotions into a dream that can be scary or violent. As for dreaming of someone dying, it meant that whoever was in that robe, you probably felt worried or cautious about that person, cared about their well being, and the though of losing them scares you. Or your dream was showing you expressions to tell you that you were under stress like you were a few minutes." Delia replies.

"Oh, I see now." Ash said, now fully understanding. "Ash, you're not alone in suffering bad dreams, I once had a dream of you dying before." Delia said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Delia said.

"What happened to me?" Ash asked. Delia took a pause for a second. "You were shot." Delia said.

Ash then gasped and made his eyes widen after he heard his mom's dream of him. "…Really?" Ash asked again. "Yes, and you know why I'm not disturbed by it?" Delia asked. Ash shook his head.

"It's because I was at first worried about you after that dream but overtime, I learned that dreams are not real, you're still here, nothing bad is going to happen to you, and I shouldn't worry about it." Delia said.

"And why are telling me this?" Ash wondered about why his mother is telling him her bad dream.

Delia then places her hands on Ash's shoulders. "Because I want you promise me that the next time you suffer a bad dream or a nightmare, don't worry about them, and remember that they are not real and nothing bad is going to happen. Ok?" Delia said in a calm and sweet tone.

Ash though about it for a moment. Despite that Ash had to admit that the nightmare didn't look real and it was all in his head. However, deep down in his heart, Ash had a small feeling that the dream felt real. Ash wanted to find out more about the dream and understand what does it mean. But, he can't understand it now. So, Ash decided until he can crack the mysteries of that nightmare, he will have try the best he could to put that dream behind him.

"Ok, mom. I promise." Ash said as he smiled. "That's good." Delia said as she leans forward and gives her son a quick kiss on his right cheek and lets go of his shoulders.

Ash was caught off guard by that kiss. "Mom!" Ash said he quickly wiped his cheek where his mother kissed him.

Delia then giggled at her son's embarrassment. "Oh, don't be so embarrassed. Just sit down and eat before your food before it gets cold." Delia playfully said as she walked back to her chair that was across from Ash.

After Ash wiped his cheek, he looked down to the floor and slightly smiled. "Ok." Ash said as he sat back down in his chair to continue eating his food.

_____(End Pokémon theme: ~OK!~ [Piano Version])_

Minutes later, Ash and his mother were finally done eating. After having a nice breakfast, Ash decided that it was time for him to head off to Professor Oak's laboratory to check on Pikachu and the rest his of Pokémon that were there.

"Well…" Ash said as he slowly stood up from his chair to his feet. "I'm off."

"Oh. Where are you going, dear?" Delia asked her son as she picked up the dishes off the kitchen table, walked over to the sink and set them down.

"I'm going to Professor Oak's lab for a little while." Ash answered. "I'll be back before lunch."

"All right. Well, have fun." Delia said with a smile.

After Delia gave her son another hug, Ash left through the front door and headed off to Professor Oak's lab that was up the dirt road path. With her beloved son gone, Delia then slowly went to the sink and she begin preparations to do the dishes.

However, before she could even get started, she suddenly got a sad and regretful thought across her mind. It was about something that involved her sweet son and a secret that she has been keeping from him for a long time since he was just a little boy.

"I wish… I wish I could tell him the truth…" she muttered to herself in a very sad tone. Delia then pushes whatever was in her mind out of her thoughts and proceed to do the dishes.

The truth? The truth about what?

* * *

_(_**Pokémon World—Kanto—Pallet Town**)

_(Play Pokémon theme: Setting Off)_

It was a beautiful morning to say the least. As Ash began to walk down the dirt road path to Professor Oak's laboratory, he couldn't help but to notice that how much of a great morning it was.

Ash saw that it was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The sun was out and bright with a few clouds in the sky, Pidgeys were chirping within the trees, there was a cool and gently breeze, and lastly, there was no sign of trouble within sight at all. It was pretty much like a peaceful day. As he was walking, Ash witnessed a swarm of Pidgeots flying and chirping across the sky. _'It's so nice to be outside.'_ Ash said in his thoughts.

Ash then ends up walking by another house. When he did, a woman on the front porch waved at him. "Good morning." the woman said as she continued to wave at Ash.

Ash then waved back at the woman. "Uh… good morning to you too." Ash said as he continued to wave and walked by the house at the same time.

Ash stopped waving after he were by the house and he continued his walk to Professor Oak's lab.

The walk to Professor Oak's laboratory was one of the few things Ash actually didn't complain about during his life and career as a Pokémon Trainer. Ash actually really enjoyed walking to Oak's lab. Not because it was just a short distance away from his house, it was mainly because he was used to it and it also gave him all the time he wanted or needed to enjoy the fresh air and the wonderful scenery around him.

After a couple minutes, Ash soon got Oak's lab within sight. _'I should be there in a few moments.'_ Ash said in his thoughts as he continued to walk to the lab.

Little did he know that as soon as he gets to Oak's lab, he was going to have someone waiting for him.

_(End Pokémon theme: Setting Off)_

* * *

(**Pokémon World—Kanto—Pallet Town—The Oak Corral: The Woods**)

_(Play Kingdom Hearts theme: Thirteenth Discretion)_

Meanwhile, someway in the woods behind Professor Oak's Lab not far from Ash, a dark portal opens up and the dark coated figure known as Number V walks out before the portal disappears.

The figure still had his hood up covering his face, his black coat was long enough to reach his ankles only to have his boots and lower parts of his legs showing, and his coat's sleeves was slightly longer than average sleeves.

The figure looks around his surroundings for a few moments. **_'Huh… beautiful world so far. Too bad that it's going to be gone forever as soon as we acquire this kid we'll after.'_**

The figure then walks through the woods ignoring the Wild Pokémon that were wandering around the woods until he saw that the laboratory, which belongs to Professor Samuel Oak, was in sight.

**_'There it is.'_** the figure said in his thoughts before he pulls out a piece of paper and holds it up enough to see it.

**_'Phase one of Protocol I: when you are near the "Old Geezer's" laboratory, you will wait until 'Target Thirteen' comes into view. When that happens, you will signal 'Target Thirteen' to come out into the woods and when you have him out in the woods where you want him, 'Inflict Target Thirteen' and if anyone is with 'Target Thirteen', then deal with them, so that they will not interfere in the mission. Once you completed your mission, you must return at once to report.'_** the figure said in his thoughts as he red over his mission that was on the piece of paper.

The figure then chuckled.**_ 'This should be interesting.'_** the figure said in his thoughts as he puts the piece of paper back in his coat pocket and begins to wait for 'Target Thirteen' to show up.

_(End Kingdom Hearts theme: Thirteenth Discretion)_

* * *

(**Pokémon World—Kanto—Pallet Town—The Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory**)

Within a few moments, Ash has reached the front gates of the laboratory that belongs to Professor Samuel Oak.

Ash opens the front gates, walks up the stairs to the front entrance and stops when he reaches the porch. Ash then decided he did not want to bother Professor Oak or his friend; Tracey, and just went around the left side of the lab to the back. He hops over the fence and went off to find his Pokémon in the backyard.

Once Ash enters the backyard, he finds all of his Pokémon already outside and having fun.

Ash first saw his buddy; Pikachu, who was somehow playing tag with Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Donphan, Corphish, and Kingler. Currently, as it seems, Bayleef is it and chasing the others with Corphish and Kingler behind them and one was close to being tagged.

Ash then looks up and saw all of his flying type Pokémon; Unfezant, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, and Gliscor, were flying around the yard. After Ash looks down to face forward again, he saw that the others either were talking to each other or playing while Snorlax was the only one who was as usual sleeping as the slug he was.

Ash also noticed that his Pokémon did not know that he was here. So, he decided to make his presence knew.

"Hey everyone, guess who's here!" Ash practically shouted to get the attention of all of his Pokémon while he put a smile on his face.

Then, all of Ash's Pokémon expect Snorlax stopped with whatever they were doing and quickly turned their attention to the source of the voice. When they did, they all saw their trainer and possibly the best one they could ever have or ask for standing there out of the corner side of the building with a smile on his face.

There was silence between Ash and his Pokémon for a few seconds before it was broken by Pikachu.

"Pika (Ash!)" Pikachu exactly said with a huge smile on his face. Pikachu was the first to take off running at Ash before the others did.

As they came at Ash, his ground-type Pokémon ran at him with smiles on their faces while his flying-types flew at him with smiles on their faces as well.

Ash was used to getting into group hugs with anyone like his Pokémon. Pikachu was the first to reach Ash and launches himself into Ash. Ash caught Pikachu in his arms and embraced him. "Hey, how are you doing, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pika Chu (I'm doing fine.)" Pikachu responded. Then, Ash was in a second tackled to the ground by Bayleef into a hug with Pikachu still his arms.

"Bay Bayleef (Hey, Ash!)" Bayleef said as she buried her head into Ash's shoulder. "Hi, Bayleef." Ash managed to said before the other Pokémon ended up dog piling onto him into the group hug. As his Pokémon group hugged him, Ash couldn't help it but to smile when he found out just how much his Pokémon are that happy to see him and laugh because he was starting to enjoy the fun he was having already.

After a few minutes of the group hug, Ash manages to get every single Pokémon he captured off him as soon as every one got a chance to hug him. Ash then stands up to his full height and wipes any dirt off his clothes before speaking to his Pokémon.

"So, how's everybody doing today?" Ash asked all of his Pokémon. All the Pokémon said their various names happily to answer Ash's question. Ash couldn't help but to felt happy that his Pokémon are doing fine and great today.

"That's good. Are all of you guys ready for some training to see how strong you have become?" Ash said as he pumps his right arm and hand into a fist. Again, all the Pokémon said their various names happily to Ash; signaling that they are ready for training.

"Ok! let's get started!" Ash cried. All his Pokémon cried their various names as well before they spread out into a large circle to begin practice training.

Twenty-five minutes later, all of Ash's Pokémon manage to complete their training and Ash witnesses all of the Pokémon give the best they could do and all have done well in his opinion. By the time the training was done, Ash hears footsteps behind him. When he turns around, he saw two familiar faces.

Professor Samuel Oak, who was an relatively old man in his mid-50's with tan skin, whitish-gray hair and black eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, a white lab-coat, brown pants with a belt, and black shoes.

And lastly, there was Tracey Sketchit; one of his best friends. He is a talented young man as an sketch artist, had white skin, was wearing a loose green T-shirt, reddish-brown shorts, blue and yellow sneakers, and his most notable accessory; a light red headband that he uses to keep his hair out of his face. Oak and Tracey were walking out the backdoor and over to Ash.

As Ash saw Oak and Tracey coming, he smiled at them and decided to give his Pokémon a chance to take a break while he talks to them. He then looked down at his Pokémon before speaking. "Take a rest everybody." Ash said to all of his Pokémon. Ash's Pokémon nodded at him before going to a perfect spot in the yard to rest.

"Hey, Ash." Tracey said as he and Professor Oak stopped about couple feet in front of Ash. "Hey, how are you doing, Tracey?" Ash asked.

"I'm doing ok. How about you?" Tracey replies. "I'm ok as well." Ash responded.

"Well, it's nice to hear that you're doing fine, Ash." Professor Oak said. "How come you didn't let us know you were here?" Tracey asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you guys if you were busy." Ash replies.

"Ash, my boy, me and Tracey are never busy when it comes to having visitors." Professor Oak said. Tracey nodded his head as Ash looked at him and was going to asked if that's true.

"Yeah, even if you did bother us, we wouldn't mind it." Tracey said. Ash then smiled.

"Ok, the next time I come over, I'll let you guys know I'm here." Ash said with a smile. Professor Oak and Tracey smiled as they are glad to hear that from Ash.

"That's good to hear." Professor Oak said with a smile. "So, I see that your Pokémon are winded up." Tracey said as he looks at Ash's tired Pokémon that resting over the yard.

"Yeah, they done great with their training and gotten stronger after all these years." Ash said. "That's right, the more years they train, the more stronger they'll become." Tracey said. "And the more Pokémon I have and the stronger they become, the closer I will get to become the greatest Pokémon Master that the world has ever known." Ash said he pumps his right arm and hand into a fist again with a smile still on his face.

"Speaking of Pokémon, there's something I need to talk to you about, Ash." Professor Oak said. "About what?" Ash asked while he let his smile fade away and letting his arm fall back down to his side.

"Well, I think we shouldn't talk about it now. How about when your done playing with your Pokémon, you can come on inside and then we can talk. Ok?" Professor Oak proposed.

Ash then smiled again. "Ok. It's a deal." Ash replies. "That's good. Well, me and Tracey have to go back inside now and continue what we were doing before you arrived." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah. So, see you later, Ash." Tracey said as he and Professor Oak waved bye at Ash and walked back inside Oak's lab.

"Ok, see you guys later!" Ash shouted as he waved bye to Professor Oak and Tracey. When Oak and Tracey when back inside and closed the door, Ash stopped waving and he decided to laid down with all of his Pokémon for a while. So, Ash then walked over to where Pikachu was at and lied down near him.

After a few minutes of resting, something suddenly happened. Pikachu stood up and was about to ask the other Pokémon if they wanted to continue playing their game of tag when all of a sudden, he saw something out in the distance.

_(Play Kingdom Hearts theme: Disquieting)_

Pikachu got a glimpse of a bright ball of light glowing in the woods. "Pika Pi (What is that?)" Pikachu wondered with a shocked face as the light got brighter.

The ball of light continued to shine for a couple of minutes before it slowly faded away. After the light disappeared, Pikachu next saw something else appear other than the light; standing in-between two trees leading into the woods was a person, a man or a women, dressed in a black coat stepping out of the shadows. Pikachu couldn't tell who it was because this person's hood was up, covering their face and identify.

"Pi… Pika Chu (Who… are you?)" Pikachu asked with a confused look on his face. Pikachu knew the figure was too far away to hear him but he still had to wonder.

There was a stare down for a few moments between the black coat figure and Pikachu until the figure began to slowly walk backwards back into the woods. "Pi Pika Chu Pikachu (Hey, you get back here!)" Pikachu shouted as he sensed that this figure was a sign of danger.

"Huh." Ash said as he heard Pikachu shout that made him sat up to see what's wrong with Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu, what's the matter?" Ash asked. After Ash said that, Pikachu then suddenly took off running towards the woods.

"Hey, Pikachu, where are you going!?" Ash shouted at Pikachu as he stood up quickly and took off after Pikachu, who didn't stop running when Ash shouted.

Ash's other Pokémon hear their trainer shout. And by the time they stood up, they all saw Ash running after Pikachu into the woods. As soon as Ash and Pikachu disappeared out of sight, Ash's other Pokémon expect Snorlax, who was still sleeping, quickly chased after Ash and Pikachu to find out what was going on.

* * *

(**Pokémon World—Kanto—Pallet Town—The Oak Corral: The Woods**)

Pikachu continued to chase after the figure in the black coat with Ash not far behind. The chase continues for a couple of minutes until Pikachu somehow lost sight of the figure and stopped in his tracks to look around.

Within a moment, Ash finally catches up to Pikachu and stops near him to catch his breath for second.

"Hey, Pikachu, why did you run off like that?" Ash asked while catching his breath. Pikachu was unable to answer to Ash as he was trying to catch his breath and was too concentrated with the though of looking for the figure at the same time.

After Ash was done with catching his breath, he was about to ask Pikachu again until he felt that someone was behind him. Ash turned around quick and discovered that no was there.

"Pika (Ash!)" Pikachu shouted.

_(End Kingdom Hearts theme: Disquieting)_

Ash then turned back around to see that the figure in the black coat who Pikachu was chasing after was standing in the open a dozen feet away from him and Pikachu.

"Who are you?" Ash said as he got into a ready stance, Pikachu prepared for battle with his sparkling cheeks, and both of them got an angry look on their face. The figure in the black coat then walked a few feet towards Ash and Pikachu before stopping to speak.

_**"I take it that you're Ash Ketchum."**_ the figure in the black coat said. Pikachu's wonders was answered when he found out that the figure in the black coat sounded like a male but then both Pikachu and Ash end up shocked that his person knew Ash's name without introductions.

Ash then gasped before speaking. "How do you know about me?" Ash asked with a shocked look on his face.

The figure then chuckled. _**"I would love to spend the next hour telling you everything about how I know you, but I have a schedule to keep up with. So, I guess you wouldn't mind if I move your buddy; fur-ball, out of the way and we can get this over with."**_ the figure said as he lift his right arm up with his thump pressed together with his middle finger.

Pikachu then got more angry and gritted his teeth when the figure called him a fur-ball. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked while he was still angry at the figure.

The figure in the black coat, without saying another word, then snapped his finger once and when he did that, a snake came out of nowhere as it lunged out of the nearest bush on the left side, whips Pikachu across the right side of his face with it's tail, knocked Pikachu into the nearest tree on the right side of the dirt trail and falls behind another bush before jumping back near the figure in the black coat.

Ash then was shocked and surprised by the attack. "What the…?" Ash muttered as he got a good look at the snake. The snake who attacked Pikachu was large, roughly twelve feet long, dark green skin with black stripes, white underneath, had a pair of yellow eyes and lastly; it's skin was thick as a man's thigh.

"What are you doing!?" Ash shouted and got angry replacing his shocked face. _**"I told you that I was on a tight schedule and your little fur-ball friend isn't going to interfere in my business. So, I guess you have a choice at this point. They are; are you going to be a good boy and make this easy for yourself or are you going to make this rough and harm will have to come to one of you?"**_ the figure said.

Ash thought about it for a second before speaking. "And if I don't do neither?" Ash replies. _**"Then, you left me no choice but to make a decision for you."**_ the figure said before he begins to walk towards Ash and the snake begin to slither towards Ash. Ash still was in his ready stance to be prepared for anything they may do.

The figure and the snake managed to move/slither a couple feet towards Ash when all of a sudden.

_____(Play Pokémon theme: Attack!)_

"Pika CHUUUUUU" Pikachu from out nowhere shouted his name as he released a yellow surge of electricity from out the bushes towards the figure in the black coat and the snake, which they both dodged and jumped back a few feet away from Ash. As the figure jumped back, his drawstrings that hang from the hood of his black coat jingled. Pikachu then jumped out from the bushes, gets in front of Ash but revealed to have a bruise on his right cheek and he was more mad than ever.

_**"I see, your so-called friend wants a fight. Then, so be it."**_ the figure said before he lifts his right arm back up and snaps his thump and middle finger again, which then causes the snake get into a stance to be prepared to pounce Pikachu while Pikachu was prepared to fight in order to protect Ash; his best friend.

"Pi Pika Chu (Bring it on!)" Pikachu shouted. After a few moments of another stare down, the snake lunged at Pikachu and opened its mouth to strike him with it's fangs. "Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. "Pi" Pikachu said as he jumped out of the way. "Pika CHUUUUUU" Pikachu shouted his name again and let out another yellow thunderbolt from his body.

However, as the snake was hit by the thunderbolt, it showed no signs of pain. After Pikachu landed some distance from the snake, he was shocked to see that his attack didn't work at all.

Ash was also shocked that the attack didn't work. "What kind of Pokémon is this?" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokédex and opened it to see what type of Pokémon that snake was. "No Pokémon in sight." the Pokédex said.

Ash was very shocked to know that the snake was in fact not a Pokémon. "That thing's not a Pokémon?" Ash said as he still held the Pokédex in his right hand. _**"That's right, this is not a Pokémon. Now, stop talking and let's finish this."**_ the figure said.

Ash then puts his Pokédex back in the back pocket of his jeans. "Fine, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. "Pi" Pikachu said as he jumped in mid-air and his tail turned silver. "Pika CHU" Pikachu shouted as he comes down and spans his tail at the snake. However, the snake with fast agility dodges it, wraps it tail around Pikachu's torso and throws Pikachu in mid-air. The snake then jumps up in the air before it forward flips and whips it's tail into Pikachu's back. "Pika" Pikachu said as he felt the pain of the strike. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Pikachu fell and slammed hard into the ground on his stomach leaving a crack in the ground.

"Pikachu, get up." Ash said. Pikachu stood up to his feet slowly and revealed to have scratches over the front parts of his body and a bruise in his back. "Pi" Pikachu repeatedly said as he took deep breaths and the snake landed some distance from him.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tail!" Ash ordered. "Pi Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pi" Pikachu shouted his name as he ran at blinding speed towards the snake while generating both his electric body and silver iron tail at the same time. As he got enough power, he flipped in mid-air. "Pika CHU!" Pikachu shouted as he spun his tail at the snake.

However, the snake moved out of the way and Pikachu's electric iron tail ended up slicing the base of the tree and exploding which then caused Pikachu to jump and land backwards with him receiving more scratches and some dust over his body from the explosion. The tree then started to fall over towards Pikachu!

"Pikachu! Dodge the tree quickly!" Ash quickly ordered. However, as Pikachu tried to dodge, it was too late. The tree ended up crushing Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran over to lift the tree off Pikachu but the tree was too heavy and Ash failed to lift the tree up.

The figure in the black coat then chuckled. _**"Ash, you're so weak."**_ the figure in the black coat said. Ash ignored him and continued to lift the tree until something happened. The tree started to glow yellow and Pikachu started to shout his name which signals Ash to quickly run back away from the tree. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CHUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu shouted as he released large electricity from his body that it incinerated the entire tree to the point that ashes were left and scattered across the area.

The figure didn't seem surprised about what Pikachu did, neither was the snake. Pikachu then slowly rised from the pile of ashes, however, he fell back down. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he was about move but then Pikachu slowly stood up to his feet while he took breath deeps. Pikachu revealed he had a huge bruise on his back and was mostly covered in ashes.

There was a short silence as the wind began to blow the ashes away. As the wind blew, Ash also heard the metal drawstrings that hung from the hood of the figure's black coat lightly jangle. When the wind slowed down, the ashes were gone and the drawstrings stopped jangling.

Pikachu then fell to a knee as he felt pain coming from somewhere in his body. "Pikachu, Are you okay?" Ash asked with concern in his tone. Pikachu then nodded before he managed to slowly stand back up. "Pi Pika Chu (Yes, I'm okay.)" Pikachu said. Ash knew that Pikachu wasn't feeling well but he decided to worry him as soon as they defeat that snake and whoever is wearing the black coat.

"Pikachu, you can do this, use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered. "Pi Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pi" Pikachu shouted his name as he began to sprint at the snake with yellow veil of electricity beginning to form around his body. The snake again dodges and Pikachu ends it crashing right into a tree on the right side of the dirt trail. The snake then wrapped it's tail around Pikachu's tail, threw him and Pikachu slides near Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he knees down to put his right hand on Pikachu's left side. "Come on, Pikachu, don't give up." Ash said as he began to softly shake Pikachu. "Pika Pi… (No, I…)" Pikachu said weakly. Ash gasped and stood back up when Pikachu slowly, with his body aching, manages to stand up but he was beaten badly with new scratches all over his right side, a new bruise on his head and exhausted from using too much energy.

"Pikachu, give it all you got and use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted. Pikachu nodded at Ash before he faced the snake and got down on all four. "Pikaaaaaaaaa Pikaaaaa Pikaaaaaaa" Pikachu shouted as his entire body engulfed into electricity and powered up a ball of electricity on his tail with every energy he had left. Pikachu then jumped in mid-air, spanned to the left and to the right before he flipped forward. "Pika Pika CHU" Pikachu shouted as he released the ball at the snake after he flipped.

As the ball was heading towards the snake, the snake was not moving from its spot at all as the ball came closer and the figure in the black coat stood his ground.

The ball hits the snake and engulfs in an explosion that was so bright, that causes Pikachu and Ash to cover their eyes with their right arm and the figure's drawstrings jingled by the wind of the explosion. After a few seconds, the explosion's light faded away. Ash and Pikachu then put their arms down to see that the electro ball left a black circle mark in the ground with smoke still floating from its crater and the figure in the black coat was still standing his ground a dozen feet away from them as his drawstrings stopped jingling but the snake was nowhere in sight. Pikachu and Ash quickly looked around for the snake until the figure in the black coat lift his right arm up and pointed up with his finger.

Ash and Pikachu looked up and gasped as they saw the snake somehow survived the attack and was in mid-air. The snake then falls down, spins its tail around and strongly whips Pikachu's left cheek hard. "CHU" Pikachu shouted as he felt the attack, spinned backwards to the ground, and rolled on his right side a few feet near Ash.

_(End____ Pokémon theme: Attack!)_

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he runs towards Pikachu and knees down to aid him. As Ash checks on Pikachu, he soon discovers Pikachu is knocked out. Ash then heard the figure in the black coat chuckled again. _**"Is that all you got? Man, your Pikachu is worthless."**_ the figure said while mocking Pikachu.

Ash got angry and gritted his mouth when the figure in the black coat said that. "No, Pikachu is not worthless! Who are you!?" Ash shouted as he stood back up and turned around face the figure in the black coat.

The figure in the black coat was silent was a moment before speaking._ **"My name isn't important, what is important is that nobody can't save you from this."**_ the figure in the black coat said before he snapped his finger again. "What?" Ash asked. The figure in the black coat then signaled Ash to turn around.

Ash all of a sudden sense that something was suddenly behind him. Ash gasped as he quickly turns around at the same time. As he did, the snake; who was behind Ash, opens it's mouth and lunges at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash's other Pokémon were walking down a pathway calling out for Ash and Pikachu until they suddenly heard what sounded like blood curdling and super painful scream not far from their position and it was really close. However, when they all heard the scream, they immediately realized the scream and it sounded like… Ash?

So, the Pokémon then ran towards the source of the scream that was coming from in front of them and when they turn a corner, they caught a sight of four bodies not far down the path; one human, one black coat figure, a snake, and one yellow mouse. Two of them was Ash and Pikachu!

All of Ash's Pokémon then gasped before they quickly ran down the path to Ash and Pikachu and sensed a feeling that something was wrong when they saw that Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground.

The figure then saw the rest of Ash's Pokémon were coming. _**"The job's done, let's go."**_ the figure said to the snake before he and the snake were beginning to be engulfed by darkness. _****__**"See you around, Ash Ketchum, and consider this as a favor."**_ the figure in the black coat said as he looked down at the barely conscious Ash before he and the snake turned around and walked/slithered away as the darkness fully engulfed their bodies and they both disappeared within a second.

___(Play Pokémon theme: Desperate Situation)_

Within a few seconds, Ash's Pokémon reached Ash and Pikachu when the figure in the black coat and the snake both disappeared. They were angry at the themselves for letting them escape, but for now, they had to check on Ash and Pikachu. So, they separated into two equals groups to check on Ash and Pikachu and what they found was terrible to them.

Pikachu was still lying on his right side with multiple scratches, bruises, ashes, dirt all over his body and was knocked out but had a pulse. Ash, however, was in life-death situation; he was lying on his back and had blood coming out from the very center of his forehead from four small but deep holes very severely, heavily, and fast.

Oshawott and Snivy then began to shake Ash by his shoulders to see if he's okay and after a few seconds of shaking Ash and feeling scared, the other Pokémon finally got a response. Ash begin to showed signs that he was okay; he was barely unconscious, had a pulse but it was very weak, parts of his body once a while started to twitch, and he started to make deep breaths repeatedly.

After knowing that Ash and Pikachu are a least alive, the others grew concerned for Ash the most and had to do something about his injury. So, the Pokémon talked really fast on who's going to get Tracey and Professor Oak for help while the others stay with Ash and Pikachu.

Soon, Bulbasaur decided to go and he also decided to take Ash's hat with him to let Oak and Tracey know that Ash is hurt and needs help immediately.

Bulbasaur then uses Vine Whip; two slender and whiplike vines that came out of the onion-like bulb on his back, to grab Ash's hat. However, as he did putted it off, Bulbasaur discovers that some of Ash's blood got on his hat and strained it. But, Bulbasaur didn't care right now and he quickly takes off running back to Professor Oak's lab to get Oak and Tracey's attention to help Ash before something much worse happens; like either Ash suffers an infection or he… will… die of blood loss.

_(End____ Pokémon theme: Desperate Situation)_

* * *

**************A/N #3: **This is the longest chapter so far in the story!

******A/N #4:** To let you people know that I am still writing this story and not planning on stopping anytime soon. So, I hope you followers can wait as long as you have to and I'll get more chapters done as fast as I can.

******A/N #5:** Also, if you people find anything on the chapters I upload to have any mistakes or things I need to add, then let me know by review or by private message.

**A/N #6:** If you people can't describe the snake good, then think of about Nagini from Harry Potter because the snake looks like her.

**A/N #7: **So… that was chapter three. I bet you people now know who is 'Target Thirteen' and have a little hint on what Phase one of Protocol I was. Don't forget to post a review and look out for the next chapter.

**P.S.** - If any who reads this story has an Xbox 360, plays multiplayer on Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and dislikes Hitler & Nazism, please help me either report or file a complaint on MadSkills316 for having an Nazi Swastika on his Black Ops 2 emblem. If you can, that will be appreciated and be careful of him if you talk to him; he's a little punk who uses foul language like a jerk and he is also racist; he called me the 'N' word if you guys know what I mean. I am against Nazism and hate Hitler for what he did to the poor Jewish people and others he killed almost a century ago. I am also against racism, we are all normal human beings no matter what we look like.

ShadowMann (also known as TimistheMan)


End file.
